Engine control systems perform various complex functions for vehicle systems. These functions may include safety, input/output signal processing logic, engine control, alarm functionality, and/or the like. During operation of the powered vehicle, system errors or malfunctions occur triggering one or more fault alarms. To correct the error or malfunction, operators will refer to a hard copy fault manual. The hard copy manual lists fault alarms with a corresponding check list for the operator. The operator may perform the steps on the checklist to correct the malfunction. However, currently available hard copy manual check lists are limited without providing detailed steps on how to correct the malfunction. Additionally, the hard copy manual can be misplaced, damaged over time, and/or out of date. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for improved fault analysis.